rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Index
This page is primarily designed for characters that are part of the Big Four fandom, but are added in some, if not most, Extended Universes. This page is to give any fanfiction writers ideas for what to do with their stories. Primary Films This category pertains to the original "Big Four" and their respective franchises. Brave *Merida DunBroch *Queen Elinor *King Fergus *Hamish, Hubert and Harris *Young Macintosh *Lord Macintosh *Young MacGuffin *Lord MacGuffin *Wee Dingwall *Lord Dingwall *The Witch *Mor'du How to Train Your Dragon *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Snotlout Jorgenson *Hookfang *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Barf and Belch *Stoick the Vast *Skullcrusher *Gobber the Belch *Grump *Mildew *Alvin the Treacherous *Dagur the Deranged *Heather *Windshear *Trader Johann *Valka *Cloudjumper *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Eret *Drago Bludvist *Drago's Bewilderbeast Rise of the Guardians *Jack Frost *Nicholas St. North *E. Aster Bunnymund *Toothiana *Baby Tooth *Sanderson Mansnoozie *Pitch Black *Nightmares *Jamie Bennett *Sophie Bennett The Guardians of Childhood *The Man in the Moon *Nightlight *Ombric Shalazar *Katherine *Kailash *Mother Nature *The Monkey King Tangled *Rapunzel Corona *Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *King Frederic of Corona *Queen Arianna of Corona *Cassandra *Lady Caine Secondary Films This category pertains to honorary members of the "Big Four" and their respective franchises. Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Tadashi Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago *Fred *Yokai *Cass Hamada Disney Fairies *Tinker Bell *Silvermist *Vidia *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Periwinkle *Terence *Zarina *Nyx Epic *Mary Katherine *Professor Bomba *Nod *Ronin *Queen Tara *Mandrake *Dagda *Boggans *Marigold *Leafmen *Jinn Frozen *Queen Elsa *Princess Anna *Kristoff Bjorgman *Sven *Olaf *Prince Hans of the Southern Isles *King Agnarr of Arendelle *Queen Iduna of Arendelle *Trolls *Grand Pabbie *Trader Oaken Hotel Transylvania *Mavis Dracula *Jonathan *Dracula The Croods *Eep Crood *Guy *Belt *Grug Crood *Ugga Crood *Thunk Crood *Sandy Crood *Gran *Chunky *Bear Owl *Douglas The Lorax *The Once-ler *The Lorax *Ted Wiggins *Audrey *Aloysius O'Hare Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *King Candy Moana *Moana Waialiki *Maui *Heihei *Pua *Te Fiti *Tamatoa Tertiary Films This category pertains to characters and franchises that are added by some contributors of the fandom, but hold no real impact on the fandom as a whole. Note: Do not add said characters, notes or categories from this page onto the wiki without prior consent from the majority of the editors. Please place your requests in the Forums or Blogs for access. Bolt *Penny Forrester *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino Coraline *Coraline Jones *Wyborn Lovat *The Other Mother Despicable Me *Margo Gru *Edith Gru *Agnes Gru *Gru Home *Tip Tucci *Oh *Pig *Captain Smek *Kyle *The Gorg *Lucy Tucci Inside Out *Riley Andersen *Jill Andersen *Bill Andersen *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Bing Bong *Jangles the Clown Justin and the Knights of Valour *Justin *Talia *Gustav *Heraclio Meet the Robinsons *Wilbur Robinson *Lewis Robinson Megamind * Megamind * Roxanne * Minion * Metro Man * Hal/Titan/Tighten Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Sherman Peabody *Penny Peterson *Mr. Peabody ParaNorman *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Courtney Babcock *Mitch Downe The Book of Life *Manolo Sanchez *Maria Posada *Joaquin Mondragon *La Muerte *Xibalba The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone *Edna Mode *Mirage *Syndrome *Omnidroid Category:Fandom Category:Content